


大少爺小管家 1

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 1

崔韓率已經在這個世界待了6499年了，但他還是第一次遇到像夫勝寬這種執事。膽小、容易感到害怕、有時又過分直白，一點都不像一個執事，但又點可愛的那種。  
他的小執事躲在門後偷看他，崔韓率斜眼過去，勾勾手指讓對方進來，他在翻閱大他幾歲哥哥從別的國家弄來的小說，也是該增進一些文學氣質了。

夫勝寬看了一下對方手裡的書，看不懂的文字在紙上洋洋灑灑的一大篇，他懷疑自家少爺是真的看得懂還是在假裝自己博學多聞，畢竟一個小學生如果會那麼多語言難道不是天才嗎。沒錯，在夫勝寬的認知裡，崔韓率就是一個不經世事的小學生，縱使對方是他的老闆，也是這座城最有錢的人。

「韓率少爺，你要過生日了，要不要舉辦一個派對？」夫勝寬提議，他喜歡派對，無奈之前的日子並不能這般揮霍，但他現在可是一個大家族的執事，而且又是他的主人過生日，當然要以此為藉口大肆慶祝一番。

崔韓率斜眼看他，他的執事這種時候就敢對他提出要求，明明前幾天讓他去挑件好一點的衣服都不願意。「又生日了，我今年不想開派對，無趣。」「怎麼會！」夫勝寬大聲反駁，門沒關上，外面在打掃的女僕轉頭看了進來，夫勝寬晃過去對著對方擺擺手，接著把門關得嚴實，崔韓率失笑，他的小執事怎麼那麼可愛。

「我沒有參加過派對呢！我是說、沒有籌辦過！」夫勝寬露出了有些失落的表情，在口誤的一瞬間又像是意識到自己的身分一般抬頭挺胸跟他的少爺解釋他只是想盡到一個執事該有的責任罷了。說實在話他這幾千年以來也就這樣隨隨便便的過去了，那也就不差這一次，崔韓率擺擺手隨對方去，夫勝寬堆起笑臉，那臉頰肉被擠壓，看起來太可愛。

但實際到了生日派對那一天，崔韓率還是覺得自己6499年的經歷不夠。

巨大的交誼廳被裝飾的像是迪士尼樂園，所有可以想像到的花俏物品一應俱全，大大的文字氣球在牆上排出了HAPPY BIRTHDAY 的字樣，崔韓率覺得自己的青筋突突在跳，還真把他當小學生了？他整了整自己的衣袖，轉頭看見所有家僕的衣服也都變得五彩繽紛，崔韓率沒有想過自己活了那麼久死因居然是被執事氣死的，這大概可以榮登他們世界新聞好幾天的頭版，他一身烏漆嘛黑的服飾反倒成為最格格不入的那一個。

「勝寬呢？」崔韓率隨手攔了一個仕女，對方粉紅色的圍裙刺得他眼睛痛，對方看起來也是對這套服裝很彆扭，她拿著裝食物了籃子微微向崔韓率請安，「執事大人說要去協助少爺更衣，難道您沒有遇到他嗎？」崔韓率讓人退下，他踩著兩吋的高跟鞋往臥房走，厚實的地毯很好的吸收了他走路的力道，但他走路的力道之大，看起來年幼的少爺老實說現在是一肚子火。

「夫勝寬？」推開厚重的房門，他的小執事在房間裡跟衣服奮鬥著，先不要說躺在床上整齊的那套小朋友的粉藍色服裝，夫勝寬自己的白色襯衫亂糟糟的掛在身上，扣子沒扣好，衣襬也沒紮進去，粉紅色的西裝褲孤零零的躺在地上，夫勝寛一手拿著白色長襪一手拿著黑色的……皮帶？崔韓率不太確定那是甚麼，但他的小執事白花花的大腿上還綁著一圈甚麼，兩條腿就這樣曝露在空氣中，怎麼說都很不妙。

「你在幹嘛。」崔韓率沉下臉，連帶聲音都低沉不少，夫勝寛一條腿跪在床上回頭看他的少爺，他不好意思地抓抓腦袋，「襯衫夾有點太難用了，少爺您要一起更衣嗎？」崔韓率閉著嘴不說話，他挑著一邊眉，簡單來說是在質疑他的小執事都把自己搞成這樣了，難道有能力幫他更衣嗎。腦袋裡閃過很糟糕的想法，怎麼說自己都是已經6499歲的健全青年，崔韓率沒有道理放著獵物在眼前不吃。

大少爺慢慢的走過去夫勝寛面前，他的小執事看起來有點緊張及彆扭，大概是沒有在別人面前裸露那麼多過吧，不過也真虧對方剛剛居然還可以假裝沒事的邀他一起更衣。崔韓率抬頭去跟他的執事對眼，對方耳朵紅成一片，還是故作鎮定的指著床上那套粉藍色的小西裝，帶著花邊的領結配在上頭看起來倒是真的很可愛，崔韓率轉頭回來看夫勝寛，從臉開始向下看，最後視線停在對方大腿上那束在上頭黑色綁帶，崔韓率不可克制的想起前幾年他還有興致維持著男人模樣那些日子的經驗，嗯，對象換成夫勝寬倒是也不錯。

「哇！」夫勝寛在他把手貼上去的瞬間大叫出聲，崔韓率刻意笑的很大聲好符合他頑皮少爺的形象，「這是甚麼？」「 …… 防止襯衫滑出來的東西」夫勝寬老實回答，崔韓率接過對方手中的條狀物，笑得像是拿到新玩具一樣，「我來幫你。」「欸？不、」「轉過去。」

崔韓率讓夫勝寛去面對著大門，他的小執事聽話的轉過去讓他很滿意，從後頭看對方紅成一片的後頸看起來非常可口，小學生的他不過也就到夫勝寛的胸腹而已，他挑挑眉一陣白煙冒出，夫勝寛還沒來得及轉頭去確認就被人給抱住，他感受到後方的人身高不對，他僵硬的不知道該如何是好，一雙手貼上他的腿，冰涼的釦子扣上了他大腿上的綁帶，他低下頭，那雙大手絕對不會是他少爺的。

「韓率少爺？」「嗯？」聲音與夫勝寛所熟識的要在成熟不少，夫勝寛抿著嘴不敢動，對方繼續在他的綁帶上扣釦子，偶爾溫熱的手掃過他的大腿，肌膚相親的感覺讓他腿都要軟了，那個人還是貼著他，問熱的鼻息貼在他的耳間，怎麼說身高只有他一半的少爺是不可能辦到這件事了，但夫勝寛實在是沒有膽子回頭去確認，不論是對方真的是他的少爺還是另外一個人，他大概都很難面對。

好不容易兩條腿六個扣子都扣完，對方有輕輕掃過他的大腿側面把另一邊的夾子夾上他的襯衫下擺，雙手繞過他的腰，自己真的被人給抱在懷裡，對方幫他把前面的夾子也夾好，臀部那邊的夾子也被妥當的設置好，屬於他少爺的聲音從他身後傳來。「好了。」夫勝寬轉過身，崔韓率好整以暇地坐在床邊，還是那個清秀小學生的模樣，夫勝寬有點矇，不太確定不太確定目前的狀況，他左看右看，的確沒有其他人了，他歪著頭，他的少爺條眉看他。

「幹嘛？趕快把你自己打理好幫我更衣啊，不想參加派對了？」


End file.
